


A Date

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askSoulmates / Destined to be together with Blackwood





	A Date

A day and a month, but never a year. That’s what was printed on every humans body from birth. It was always a significant date in a person’s life. A death, a celebration, a chance meeting with the love of your life. It was the last one that turned Lord Henry Blackwood’s stomach. The thought of a soulmate made him sick. That’s why he covered his left hand. Because every time he saw that date tattooed upon his skin he’d start to wonder, and he always stopped at a soulmate. He didn’t want one. He didn’t need one. He was most powerful alone. That way no one could exploit a weakness.

Today, that all changed. It happened once a year and nothing bad ever happened, so why was he high strung. He didn’t even know. And it irritated him.

He was going about his normal day, because why would today be any different. He would occasionally touch his hand where that damned date was. It didn’t hurt or itch but there was a weight to it and it was strange. He had never felt this strongly abput the day before.

He was close to his flat where he could retreat and rest for the rest of the evening, since he was done with his chores for the day. He gave a sigh of relief at the thought. That’s when the rain started to pour.

It was sudden, hard, and didn’t seem like it would let up. So, Lord Blackwood rushed to where his door was, thankful for the canopy to shield him from the rain. As he hurried to find his keys, that’s when it happened.

He finally had the key in hand and herd the clicking of heals on the ground and turned to see who was making that noise above the rain. As he looked the streets were empty except for one.

As you ran underneath the canopy you tripped on a stone and started to fall. Thankfully Blackwood had quick reflexes and caught you before you fully hit the ground.

“Ack!!” You said as you scraped you knee across the ground, ruining your stocking and creating a big hole in your dress.

“Are you alright?” Blackwood asked as he helped you to your feet.

“I’m fine. Scraped my knee and soaked to the bone, but I’m fine.” You said, still breathing hard from running

As you spoke, Blaclwood took this time to look at you. You fave was pretty and your hair was a mess. You were deffinetly soaked through. But when he raked his eyes back over your beautiful form he stopped at your bare chest.

As your bosom rose and fell as you took your breaths Blackwoods mind spun. He’s never felt like this. He was entranced. He wanted to touch you as you breathed, feel you take in air.

He shook his head to clear it. He then looked into you dazzling eyes that made his stomach do flips he said, “Nonsense. You will come in and dry off and I will address your knee,” as he opened the door to his flat. “Please, do come in miss…?”

“Y/N. Thank you kind sir.” You replied as you graciously went inside the doorway. You herd the door click shut as you saw Blackwood, though you didn’t know his name yet, move past you and light a candle.

“This way. I’ll take you to a fire place so you can get out of those wet and cold clothes and dry up. I’ll fetch a few towels.” He said as he showed you to his study and made a fire, then disappeared to go change and get the towels.

His date was tingling now. But his mind was too wrapped up in you to notice.

As soon as he left you started to undress and get out of your wet clothes. You took of your dress quick was now ruined from your fall and looked at you scrape that was bleeding down your leg and ruining your stocking as well.

You jumped as Blackwood entered the room. He had new clothes on and carried towels and a medical kit.

“I hope you are warming back up.” His low voice rumbled as he walk towards you. He set the towels down on his desk. It rumbled in you ears and mesmerized you. Blackwood then gestured towards a chair near the fire and asked, “Would you let me treat you?”

He slowly took off your heal and torn stocking. Almost achingly slow. The way he never broke eye contact set you aflame. His hazel eyes giving you an inkling of what his intentions were.

Blackwood then busied himself with treating your wound. He was quick and always let his touch linger on your thigh. You started to blush as soon as you noticed this, which only spurred him on.

When he finished bandaging your knee he leaned in close to your thigh and looked up at you, making you squirm under his gaze. Blackwood softly placed a kiss on you inner thigh just above you knee. He then move up and placed as kiss there. All while watching you to see how you reacted.

You gave a shaky sigh as you watch him. He waited for you to nod before he moved further up your thigh and placed another kiss. He had to move your under dress to do so and that movement revealed you undergarments to him.

Blackwood steeled his jaw as he saw how wet you were. He swallowed as you gave a soft moan and opened you legs for him to get a better look. It was all it took. He dove in and started to lick your heat through your underwear, making you gasp.

It wasn’t long before he had you panting. “Dear sir, please. I’m begging you. I can’t take it anymore.” You said as you squirmed as he licked and sucked. He then quickly stood up and took you with him, laying you gently down upon the fur rug before the fireplace.

As he pulled your off your corset and under dress Blackwood caught a glimpse of something in between his heated kisses upon you neck and chest. It was your date. He stopped and pulled away from you to look at it. It was today. It was the same as his.

That’s when it hit him. You were not just some dame he would have a fling with. You were special. You were his! He smiled and kissed your skin again. “You’re mine.” He mumbled into your collar bone as he took off his glove and took your hand in his. As he did so you saw his date and you knew it was true. You were his. Now he was going to show you what that ment.


End file.
